1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of color processing and, more particularly, to a preference color adjusting system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, video cameras, displays, color printers, LCD TVs are substantially in widespread use in the global market and getting mature. Accordingly, the quality enhancement is further pursued. The quality and effectiveness of image system can be critically influenced by the color technique.
A user typically hopes to see the correct image colors in an image multimedia device, so the input or output device needs to properly reproduce the image colors. Namely, what is seen is reproduced. Further, since different color combinations result in different feelings to people, the user may expect a color representation to meet the preference after the proper colors are met, which is referred to as a preference color. Accordingly, a user adjusting device capable of providing the color representation is given, such that the image device can reproduce the preference color, for example a bluer sky or greener grass.
However, during a color phase and chrominance adjustment, the typical color processing technique cannot respectively adjust the color phase or the chrominance for the colors. To overcome this problem, the U.S. Patent Application Publication US 20060087591 discloses a processing system to adjust in-phase signal I and quadrature signal Q according to various phase information. As shown in FIG. 1, the system includes a phase differentiator 102, a delay 106, a hue table 104, a rotating stage 110, a gain stage 112 and a saturation table 108. The I and Q signals of a chrominance signal are input to the phase differentiator 102 for accordingly calculating a color phase for output to the hue table 104. The hue table 104 finds an angle of rotation by looking up the internal table based on the color phase. The rotating stage 110 receives the angle of rotation and calculates cos( ) and sin( ) parts corresponding to the angle of rotation, thereby performing a rotation operation on the I and Q signals and further adjusting hue and saturation of the chrominance signal.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of the rotating stage 110. As shown in FIG. 2, the rotating stage 110 includes a calculating engine to calculate the cos( ) and sin( ) parts and a rotator to perform the rotation operation on the I and Q signals and accordingly obtaining I′ and Q′ signals. However, in a practical circuit, the calculating engine for cos( ) and sin( ) calculation requires numerous logic gates and massively consumes the power. In addition, such a system cannot adjust the hues or chrominance for the colors respectively.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.